Bittersweet Obsession
by Crumbelina's Sweet Admirer
Summary: Sugar Rush is under the tyranny of a former glitch, who is obsessed with their top inventor, Mable Sticky-Tree. When he comes back into the game one day, he swears he'll kill the other racers to get to her. I do not own Wreck-It Ralph or its characters. (The OC's used in this story are owned by girlpandagreenlime)
1. Prologue

My name is Mable Sticky-Tree, and you're probably wondering why I'm running for my life right now.

Well, it all started when my crazy ex, Rocky Icream, somehow got back into the game of Sugar Rush. He was a former glitch who got banished and the programmers deleted his code.

* * *

><p>I had dated him for a short time until he became a glitch. When I stopped coming to see him and went to race and hang out with my friend Allie and the other racers, he was desperate to get back on the tracks and be with me again. But since he was a glitch, he couldn't race. Any karts he tried to build were destroyed by the other racers, and I joined in. He was glitch tortured on a daily basis and I joined in the torture. I had apologized a few times, but I always went back to breaking his karts and torturing him.<p>

This continued on, until one fateful day, Vanellope had become our princess once again.

"Rocky Icream, I hereby decree that you be banished from this game. You were and always have been a bad influence on all of us, glitch or no glitch." Princess Vanellope says. "Now, leave."

It was pretty sad to watch Rocky leave Sugar Rush, even if he was a cruel person.

"I will be back for you someday, Mable Sticky-Tree!" were the last words he spoke before the programmers permanently deleted his code.

Ever since that day, Sugar Rush had never been the same. I raced as an avatar most days among the other racers, and I was a pretty popular racer, since I invented new power-ups to use in the races.

But with the winter festival in a couple of days, the game had changed dramatically. The town square is decorated with glittery snowflakes and candy citizens are preparing booths to sell crafts and food in. The racers are all talking about it, except for me, of course. I'm not talking about it or looking excited about it, because I'm scared that Rocky will come and try to get me back. I have nightmares about it, and some nights I don't even sleep because I'm scared he'll come and grab me right out of bed.

One day, he will come back and try to kill us all. Until that day, I continue to live in fear.


	2. Mable's Achievement

**Author's Note: HAPPY ONE YEAR WRITERS' ANNIVERSARY TO ME! I want to take a moment and thank all of my readers and followers for being around for this long! And don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>(Mable's POV)<p>

Today's daily roster race was going to start soon, and I had already made at least two new power-ups for this race. I hold my coin in my hands and stand in line with my best friend and colleague, Allie Hazelwal, an almond-themed racer.

"Hey, Mable!" Allie says, smiling.

"Hey, Al! Good job racing today!" I say, high-fiving her. Allie is on the roster almost every day, so it's no surprise that she does well enough to make it.

"Thanks, Mable." Allie says, smiling. "I won at least five races today. I heard you're on your way to your 100th win."

"Yeah, but it isn't a big deal..." I say, modestly blushing. "I mean, sure I'm getting my first achievement ever if I win this race, but yeah...it's not a big deal."

"I know that, Mable. It's great you're close to 100 wins. If you win, you know you get a trophy bigger than your normal ones, right?" Allie asks her.

"I know that, Al. I've seen the other racers get one of them. They are pretty big." I say, throwing in my coin after Gloyd.

"MABLE STICKY-TREE!" the announcer yells my name as my maple taffy fans cheer for me. I strike my winning pose as I go to my kart.

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

The racers are all in their karts as Candlehead pays her fee to race.

Talk turns to the winter festival coming up in a few weeks, and vaguely, Mable is just watching them with disgust.

"What's so great about the festival this year? I mean, it's the same stuff every year: ice skating contests, hot chocolate, rides, games, food, and live music." Mable says, putting on her maple leaf-patterned racing helmet.

"I think because the Sugar Street Boys are the entertainment this year." Allie says, lowering the visor on her almond racing helmet.

"Ugh...those guys are SO overrated..." Mable says, chewing a piece of maple taffy.

"Tell me about it..." Allie says. "I prefer rock music over that boy band stuff, anyway."

Soon, everyone is in their karts and the race begins, Taffyta taking the lead like always, and Mable starts pulling ahead, getting into fourth place.

On Gumball Gorge, Mable takes second place from Minty, who just got hit with a gumball, and she runs into a power-up box.

"Power-Up! Maple Syrup Slick!" the announcer yells as Mable lays puddles of maple syrup on the track, causing Gloyd and Adorabeezle to get stuck. "On target…excellent." Mable says, speeding down the track.

* * *

><p>Soon, the race is on the final stretch, which is Lollipop Lane. Mable is still in second place, speeding behind Taffyta.<p>

"Taffy-Breath's in for a little surprise…" Mable says, pulling out one of her new power-ups.

"Power-Up! Soda Seekers!" the announcer yells as Mable's kart spawns several soda cannons with rockets attached to them. She aims her cola rockets at Taffyta and shoots them at the _Pink Lightning_. She shoots them, a mix of Pop Rocks and Coke going everywhere as Taffyta's kart is blown to bits.

"RIGHT ON TARGET! MAKE IT RAIN, MABLE!" The announcer yells as Mable's maple taffy fans cheer like crazy.

Taffyta cries as Mable speeds past her for first place and Mable crosses the finish line, with wilder cheering following her first place finish.

Mable looks up at the jumbotron, and her eyes go wide.

"Congratulations on winning 100 roster races!" Allie says, high-fiving her best friend. "You rock!"

"Thanks, Al!" Mable says, collecting her Hardcore Candy Achievement trophy. "Oof…you're right about this trophy, Al…it's big and heavy…"

"Told you it would be, Mable." Allie says, chuckling lightly. "Want some help?"

"I'd love some help." Mable says, struggling to hold the trophy any longer. Allie ties the trophy to her kart, and they start their karts.

"I heard Swizz planned a kick-ass party for your achievement celebration. The dude's house is huge!" Allie says. "Ready to go?"

"I'm all about the party, Al! Of course I am!" Mable says, starting her kart and giggling.

The two friends drive off to Swizzle's mansion for Mable's achievement party.

* * *

><p>At Swizzle's house, the party is already in full swing when the two girls arrive.<p>

"Wow, all this for me? Merci beaucoup, mon ami!" She says, hugging the Unicorn Pop-themed racer.

"Anything for a beautiful girl like yourself, Miss Sticky-Tree." Swizzle says, smiling and kissing her.

"Awwwwww, you…" Mable says, laughing.

Gloyd walks over to Allie and hugs her.

"Gloyd! Get off of me, you silly pumpkin…" Allie says, laughing. "I don't want the others to know we're dating!"

"Oops, sorry…" Gloyd says, blushing a deep red.

"I know Mable and Swizz are kinda dating, though…" Allie says, smirking at Mable and Swizzle starting to make out.

"Allie!" Mable says, laughing as she gets herself a Sprite. "Gloyd does like you!"

"Tell me something I don't know!" Allie says, pulling out one of her cigarettes and smirking at the pumpkin racer.

* * *

><p>Halfway through the party, Swizzle brings out a cake covered in maple frosting and red and orange leaf sprinkles, a single candle burning on top of it.<p>

"Congratulations on the Hardcore Candy Achievement, Mable!" all the racers yell as Mable blows out the candle on the cake, smiling.

"Merci, merci!" Mable says, smiling. "This is the best night of my life! I have a loving boyfriend, my first racing achievement, and the best friends in the whole arcade..." She smiles and starts cutting the cake.

"So, how long have you and Swizz been dating?" Crumbelina asks Mable, taking a bite of her cake.

"Um…we've dated for over 4 months now…" Mable says. "He's nicer than Rocky ever was…"

"Speaking of Rocky, do you think he REALLY left?" Crumbelina says. "Last I heard of him, the programmers deleted his code."

"I'm not all that sure…" Mable says, a look of panic washing over her face.

"Mable, I'm sorry for bringing that up…I know you don't like talking about him." Crumbelina says, looking at Mable.

"It's okay, Crumbs." Mable says, finishing her cake.

The party continues on.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the code room, a figure dressed in chocolate brown is floating around and looking at the flashing code.<p>

"You thought I was gone, you said all I ever was gonna be was a glitch…" the figure says. "Well, guess what? I'm baaaack…"


	3. The President Has Been Murdered!

The boy in the code room swims around the Sugar Rush code, finding an empty codebox.

"You thought you deleted me..." he says as he plugs in the codebox, smiling smugly. "Well, I'm back..."

The codebox flashes into place, showing a name and identification. The boy's name is Rocky Icream, a rocky road ice cream-themed racer.

Rocky has caramel-colored skin, brown eyes, chocolate brown hair with parted bangs above his eyes and dark chocolate streaks, a brown t-shirt with a picture of a rocky road ice cream cone on it, brown pants, light brown socks, and dark brown shoes. He wears a hat that looks like a chocolate chunk out of rocky road ice cream.

The boy swims out of the code and into the castle.

"Time to make my comeback known!" Rocky says, producing a chocolate knife.

* * *

><p>At Swizzle's, the party is half over, and most of the racers have gone home to prepare for the next day's races.<p>

"Mon ami, are you sure you don't want me to stay and help you clean all this up?" Mable asks Swizzle as he's picking up some empty, cake crumb-filled plates off of his coffee table.

"I'm sure, baby. Go on home, all right? It's late, and you need your rest. I'll see you in the morning." Swizzle says as he kisses Mable's cheek.

"All right, Swizz. Good night." Mable says, walking out of Swizzle's house and getting into her kart.

As she drives off to her house, which is a bottle of maple syrup, she can't help but notice something crazy happening around the game.

"I can feel pre-festival hype, but I get this feeling that someone else is in this game. Someone I don't like at all…" Mable says as she gets out of her kart and walks up to her front door. She unlocks her front door.

She walks in and hangs up her jacket, then sits on her couch, thinking about what could be going on.

* * *

><p>In the castle, Vanellope is just getting in the shower. She wasn't at Mable's party because she was working on festival projects and she had also been hanging out with Ralph. She starts running the water and lets the worries of the day wash away as she starts to bathe.<p>

Halfway through her shower, she hears the door to the code room slam shut. She looks up.

"Who's there?" Vanellope says as she opens her eyes from washing her hair. She sees a dark figure run into her bathroom, a chocolate knife in his hand.

"Who are you?!" Vanellope shouts with fright evident in her voice.

"I'm Rocky Icream…" the figure says, raising his knife above the young president's neck.

Vanellope screams as the boy stabs her neck, the young president laying in cold blood.

* * *

><p>The next day, the news of Vanellope's murder spreads throughout the kingdom. Of course Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun didn't find out right away that Vanellope was murdered, so Rancis had to tell them. Rancis met them in Game Central Station and gathered them in a well-benched area.<p>

"I know this may be hard to tell you all…but Vanellope has been murdered. She was taking a shower last night, and a figure with a knife came into her bathroom and stabbed her in the neck. When I went to check on her this morning, I found her laying in the bathtub, laying in a pool of her own blood." Rancis says, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Jiminy Jaminy…" Felix says, a serious look on his face.

"Who could have done this to her?!" Ralph asks the peanut butter cup racer.

"Nobody knows who did it, Ralph. All I saw was her body in the bathtub, soaked in blood." Rancis says, shaking. "I have to tell the others…"

He heads back to Sugar Rush, scared for his life as he wonders who could have killed the president of Sugar Rush.


End file.
